What makes you different
by waiting on the wind
Summary: Ginny goes to a ball expecting to find nothing-instead she finds her fate. Sorry am horrible at summaries. First fic so please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: duh, I don't own any of this.  
  
Presenting....my first HP fic. Kind of a song fic, but not really. Confused?  
  
"Oh, Hermione! Ron will absolutely die when he sees you!"  
  
She grinned and turned away from the mirror to face me.  
  
"Do you really think so, Ginny?"  
  
I really did. Her hair, usually a mass of frizz, was straightened and curled gently down her back. Her makeup was flawless, her nails painted a delicate shade of blue. But most spectacular of all was her dress.  
  
The two of us had decided to go in Muggle formal clothes instead of dress robes to the Spring Ball. We wanted to stand out. And it looked to me that Hermione, with her slinky, shapely, shimmering baby blue dress, was going to do just that.  
  
"Hermione, if he doesn't stammer and nearly faint with shock when he sees you, my name isn't Ginny Weasley!"  
  
"Oh, Ginny, you are so sweet!"  
  
"I am NOT just being sweet here Hermione! Look at yourself!"  
  
"OK, OK. Now, time to get you ready!"  
  
My dress had been a bit harder to find that Hermione's because she, as a brunette, could wear almost any color. My choices, being a redhead, were a bit limited. But I had finally found it.  
  
Hermione dabbed green eye shadow lightly across my eyelids. "So, Ginny, who are you trying to impress?"  
  
I pretended to blush and faked a giggle, sounding, amusingly enough, like a few of my boy-crazy roommates. "Um-Neville...."  
  
Hermione was not impressed.  
  
"Ginny-the truth!"  
  
The truth was, I was not about to reveal the person I desperately wanted to catch the eye of. I was supposed to have gotten over that silly little crush years ago! He was my brother's best friend! What was I playing at?  
  
I kept telling myself that. It never worked.  
  
"No one really." I finally answered Hermione. "I just one to look good for- for me."  
  
Hermione nodded, but I could see she was only half-convinced. "OK, make-up's done. Now your hair."  
  
I had always hated my hair. The color, the was it was neither curly nor straight. The one thing it did right was hold a curl.  
  
My hair took forever for Hermione to curl into spirals, as I have a lot of hair. But finally it was done, and finally-FINALLY, I could step into the most gorgeous piece of clothing I have ever worn, let alone owned.  
  
My dress.  
  
It was extremely pale green, with spaghetti straps. The top had a piece of green gauzy material scrunched up, which hid my chest-or lack thereof. The skirt flared, and without my high heels skimmed the floor. For the first time in my life I felt truly beautiful.  
  
I slipped my feet into my high heels and joined Hermione at the mirror. I gasped  
  
Hermione had transformed me from an unremarkable top student into a gorgeous girl.  
  
I turned to Hermione and threw my arms around her. "Thank you, Hermione. Thank you so much."  
  
Then I realized that required a bit of an explanation, so I opened my mouth to explain, until I saw her face.  
  
She knew how I felt about Harry. Somehow she had known all along.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Hermione. I know he's your best friend but..."  
  
I trailed off as she held up her hand. "Forget it. "C'mon, lets go, we're going to be late." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not, will not, can not, own Harry Potter  
  
Enjoy the second chapter and please review!  
  
Hermione and I descended the staircase to the common room. It was completely empty except for two people.  
  
Harry and Ron.  
  
I'd like to say Harry was my date, but he wasn't. Nor was Ron Hermione's date. In fact, no one I knew had a date. We were all going as singles, hoping to hook up at the ball. And from the admiring glances Ron kept shooting Hermione, I could see that at least one new couple would be around after tonight.  
  
As the two of us stepped off the bottom stair, Ron finally found his voice. "Her-Hermione?" he croaked. "Wow"  
  
Hermione grinned. "Come on, guys," she said, hooking one arm through Ron's and the other through Harry's. "Let's go!"  
  
Harry smiled and linked his free arm through mine. It was a mark of how much I liked him that my heart leapt at this simple, platonic gesture.  
  
Before we reached the Great Hall I could hear loud music pulsing through the area. As we entered, I saw spectacular decorations, people dancing, and a band set up. We picked our way around the dance floor and sat down at a small round table.  
  
I opened a butterbeer and watched people dancing. Before long, a slow song came on. People started to couple off.  
  
I was expecting to be left alone until......  
  
"May I have this dance, little sister?" Ron gallantly held out his hand to me. I grinned and took it. He led me to the crowded dance floor.  
  
I grinned again. "Working up your courage?" I asked  
  
"What?"  
  
Sometimes it pains me how thick my brother can be.  
  
"To ask Hermione to dance!"  
  
"Why would I do that?" "You like her!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
Yet again I grinned. "Right Ron....I totally believe you. Really I do."  
  
"OK, OK.....fine, I do."  
  
"Then ask her to dance!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I knew it. You can't do it."  
  
"Sure I can!"  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"I will."  
  
The song ended, and Ron, realizing what he had just agreed to, glared at me. I had tricked him, and he was not happy about it.  
  
We walked back to our table where Harry and Hermione were sitting. I sat down and gave Hermione a look. In an instant, she realized what it meant and went pink.  
  
When the next slow song came on, I glared at Ron, who blushed. Then he took a deep breath, took Hermione's hand, and said, "Hermione, um, would you....dance with me?"  
  
She turned a little pink too, but then nodded. "Yes, Ron, I would love to dance with you!"  
  
Faces flushed, they walked towards the dance floor and started swaying to the music. I smiled, pleased with my work. Then I turned my attention to the person next to me.  
  
"Harry, are you going to dance at all?"  
  
He looked surprised at the question. "I might."  
  
"Oh really? With who?"  
  
He laughed. "Well, that's the question."  
  
I laughed too. "Well, you could've danced with Hermione, but....." I looked at the dance floor where she and Ron were dancing. "I don't think that will be happening."  
  
Harry followed my gaze to Ron and Hermione and said, "I see what you mean." When the song ended, Ron and Hermione stayed on the dance floor. I was only vaguely surprised. I turned back to Harry.  
  
"Does that make you feel weird?"  
  
"Ron and Hermione? Nah, always knew it was going to happen. Just a matter of time."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
My question seemed to break the ice a little and after awhile Harry was telling me things that made me realize how little I knew about him. I, in turn, told him some things he certainly didn't know about Ron.  
  
Soon, the last song was announced, and when I heard the name of it I swallowed. It was a Muggle song by someone called the Backstreet Boys. I didn't care about the band. I just liked the words.  
  
What makes you different Makes you beautiful What's there inside you Shines through to me  
  
I blinked back a tear, filled with sadness because my favorite song was on and I had no one to dance to it with. I stood up; ready to go back to my dormitory and think about where I went wrong on this whole boyfriend business. But as I made to leave, a hand caught mine.  
  
I would know that hand anywhere.  
  
I turned around to face Harry. He was blushing-just a little, but I could see it all the same.  
  
"Gin, would you like to dance?"  
  
I blinked, hoping very much I wasn't hallucinating. Then I nodded.  
  
He led me to the dance floor, not too far from where Ron and Hermione were looking very peaceful and happy as they rocked back and forth.  
  
Harry placed his hands on my waist, and I in turn linked mine around his neck. It was incredible how perfectly I seemed to fit into his arms.  
  
The slow song had never seemed so beautiful before. All too soon, I recognized that I only had a few more precious seconds in Harry's arms. I drew away from him, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. But he pulled me back. "No, wait, Gin," he whispered.  
  
Then he kissed me.  
  
THE END!!!  
  
Yep, that was a really short one. I hope you guys liked it though. Pure fluff!! Please review so I know how I am doing and if I should write more!!  
  
Thanks to my first 5 reviewers- eyeshadow5746, Shinegami's Little Sis, Sadz89, and milky way bar. You guys were so complimentary! Thanks a lot! 


End file.
